dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
HA:TFELT
Perfil *'Nombre:' 박예은 / Park Ye Eunthumb|274px| Park Ye Eun *'Sobrenombres: '''Yenny, Oppa Park, Ha:tfelt *'Profecion': Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo, Compositora, Actriz,MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 26-Mayo-1989 *'Edad:' 23 años. *'Lugar de Nacimiento: Corea del sur *'''Peso: 47kg *'Estatura:' 166cm *'Tipo de Sangre:' AB *'Companía: '''JYP Entertainment *'Grupo K-pop': Wonder Girls . Biografia Nacio el 26 de mayo de 1989 en Corea del Sur. Es conocida como Yeeun en Corea e internacionalmente como Yenny.. Es la vocalista principal del grupo junto con Sunye y bailarina principal. Fue la ultima en entrar al grupo y lo hizo rapidamente ya que en el colegio de pequeña participaba en grupos siendo vocalista y bailarina. Ha hecho colaboraciones con varios artistas como 8eight, H Eugene y San E. Hizo un OST para el dorama Conspiracy in the court llamado Jeong. Compuso canciones para Wonder Girls como "For Wonderful", "Saying I Love you", "Smile", para el ultimo album, Wonder World, compuso G.N.O... y "Hello To Myself" para el OST del Dorama Dream High 2. Dramas *Dream High 2 (KBS,2012) cameo, ep.9 Musicales *Los tres mosqueteros (2013) Temas para dramas *Hello To Myself tema para? Dream High 2 (2012) Pelicula *The Wonder Girls (pelicula) Television *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 1 *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 2 *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 3 *Wonder Bakery *Welcome to Wonderland *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion4 *SBS Gayo Daeyeon Music Drama with Big Bang *The Wendy Williams Show *So You Think You Can Dnace *Made in Wonder Girls *KSB Music Bank (Co-Hosed with Ahn So Hee y Choi Minho ) Composiciones *Saying I Love You (The Wonder Years: Trilogy --- Wonder Girls) *For Wonderful (Wonder Girls) *Smile *G.N.O.(Girls Night Out) -- (Wonder World --- Wonder Girls) *Me In (Wonder World -- Wonder Girls) *Hello To Myself (Dream High 2) *Girlfriend (Wonder Party --- Wonder Girls) *R. E. A. L. (Wonder Party--- Wonder Girls) Colaboraciones *Shorty y Jay Park-Jeong *8eight -The First *8eight, Min Sun Ye y Pdogg-Sai *Variuos Artist-Cry With Us *Various Artist- I love Asia *H-Eugene- Baby I Love You *San-E- Lets Play *JYP Nation- This Chrismas Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: Wonder Girls *'Familia: '''Padre, madre, hermana y hermano *'Descubrimiento: Sistem UCC (JYP) *'Debut:' Debut: 2006 audition during the show MTV 'Wonder Girls Season 1 *'Idiomas': Coreano / Ingles / Chino / Japones / Español (medio) *'Aficiones:' Cine, música, la salud, escuchar música, ir a conciertos, leer. *'Habilidades:' Canto / baile / Musica *'Religión:' Cristiana *'Color Favorito:' Verde *'Especialidad:'Vocal, Coreografia, Poppin, Street, Composicion *'Alimento Favorito:' Sushi, tartas de huevo y Chobac *'Artistas Favoritos:' Lauryn Hill, Aretha Flankin y So Hyang *'Tiempo de practica': 3 meses *'Instrumentos: '''Guitarra y piano (muy bien) *'Posicion: Vocalista Principal /Bailarina Principal *Su nombre como compositora es Ha:tfelt''' que viene de HeartFelt(sentimiento del corazón) esto quiere decir que sus composiciones vienen de los sentimientos más profundos de su corazón, y a la vez significa HotFelt '''ya que hot se pronuncia '''Hat '''que significa que sus composiciones tienen algo de '''picor y sensualidad, ella dice que puedes ver su significado de las dos formas por eso abrevio las palabras. *Fue Rechazada cuando audiciono para JYPE en 3 ocasiones, Ella menciono que si en verdad deseas algo debes de luchar hasta coseguirlo, sin importar cuantas veces falles debes de aprender a levantarte. *Comparte Habitación con Yoo Bin integrante de las Wonder Girls en los EEUU, y viven en una casa juntas en Corea. *Tiene una voz angelical y fuerte *A aparecido en la lista de los mejores cantantes coreanas obteniendo muy buenos puestos *Tambien ha estado incluida en las Bellezas de Corea al igual que las demas miembros del grupo *Sabe tocar muy bien la guitarra y el piano, siempre es la acompañante a sus canciones *Es como la segunda mamá de Wonder Girls recordemos que la 1ra es Sun Ye *Hye Rim le teme mucho a Yenny, dijo que es una chica con caracter *Ella es la que mejor domina el ingles en Wonder Girls *Es el tipo ideal de Sandeul de B1A4, los demas integrantes de B1A4 dicen que se la pasa hablando de ella *Hwang Chan Sung de 2PM la eligió como su idol femenina favorita; se rumorea que aún sigue enamorado de ella *Ella dijo en un evento que odia a Teen Top sobre todo a Niel , Changjo y Chunji , dijo que si algun miembro de Teen Top se le declara y o le pide que sea su novia ella se reiria a carcajadas y lo rechazaria. *Tambien dijo en una ocacion que le gustaria formar parte de el club de anti fans de Teen Top pero dijo que no lo hacia porque eso arruinaria su reputacion. *De no haber sido cantante, le hubiese gustado ser maestra o abogada *Se considera muy mala dibujante *Su canción favorita y la cual se identifica es "W'hen You Believe" '''de Whitney Houston y Mariah Carey, ya que con esta canción audiciono por 4 vez en '''JYPE '''y la aceptaron dentro de la Compañía. *Actualmente esta actuando en la obra de teatro musical de los Tres Mosqueteros. *En el programa de Sukira radio Yoo Young Jae de B.A.P confesó que le gusta Park Ye Eun de Wonder Girls despues de haber ganado en piedra, papel o tijeras para que pusieran la cancion de "Be My Baby" *En el grupo también se le conoce por ser una gran compositora como su recientemente su composición '"Girlfriend" del album 'Wonder Party '''la cual compuso por su ex-novio, dicha canción es basada por una situación que vivió con el mismo en la vida real. *Compuso una canción para los Fans titulada '"For:Wonderful" donde expresa su agradecimiento a los "Wonderful's"(FanClub de las Wonder Girls) por todo su apoyo. *Los miembros de Shinee han dicho que les gusta mucho Yenny . Videos thumb|left|284px thumb|center|284px thumb|center|284 px Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Galeria yeeun_touching_up_her_hair_for_the_wonder_years_shoot-2214.jpeg Yenni1.jpg yenni2.jpg yeeun_playing_with_her_nails_during_her_2dt_shoot-2096.jpg yeeuns_solo_shot_for_nobody-2159.jpeg 320px-Park_ye_eun_wonder_girls_557492.jpg yenni5.jpg yenni6.jpg Yenny.png yenni3.jpg AwSEu27CMAAMWdv.jpg 575077_459762547398744_315534889_n.jpg ye eun 2.jpg Ye eun 3.jpg Park Ye Eun1.jpg Park Ye Eun4.jpg Park Ye Eun2.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:CModelo Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KCompositor